stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Spoiled Rotten
This article is about the episode. For the Lyran university, see Spoiled Rotten University. Spoiled Rotten is the finale of the third season. Tagline The Hydran Keepership has lost control over their most advanced starship. Upon arriving, the scans the ship and realizes that there are more children onboard than adults. Summary Act One For the first time in their lives, the crew of the Bouteina observed space shells in an asteroid field. Many onboard believe that they are legends but reassures them that, if they don't provoke them they won't do anything. As they maintain safe distance, the ship is hailed by the HMS Pinafore, stating that an emergency arose. The Keepership lost the control of the (a ship) and they call on every ship in range to retake the ship, last seen in the Rallitir system. En route to the Rallitir system, Brianna Reiss opens a channel to the hijacked ship and she poses as a superheroine. Act Two Brianna had to protect herself from Hydran telepathy while her sidekick, as Defender of Malachor, the operations chief petty officer, warned her of the Hydran trap as she ordered the Sovereign scanned, only to find that there are 777 children and no grownup left onboard. Ensign Terenar prepares the "superheroine"'s mission and, once beamed in the Hydran ship, they find out that the life support systems can support 16,500 people as the Hydran children came to them. These children explained that they killed their parents because they were too hard on them. Brianna promised these spoiled kids that food was underway. Act Three Brianna then asked the Cardassian chef to cook some food for the Hydran kids. Damar then proceeds to cook three-cup tribbles, with the intent of turning off Hydrans. However, the Hydran child gets disgruntled because food was late and he got arrested after fighting Brianna. She requests EMHs from the mothership and the other crewmen to come onboard. Annika decides that they would counter-hijack the Sovereign themselves by planting tricestium, a cure for the child-king syndrome, into their ice cream and eventually bring the children to an orphanage, Starbase 94. Their plan resulted in a lineup of spoiled children before the replicators. Act Four When the other crewmen arrived on the hijacked Hydran ship, Brianna is faced with a rowdy child that only wanted to eat a steak rather than tribbles. That kid then fights Grommell and the child is placed under arrest as well. Taev Radaik then hacks into the replicator computer to get the tricestium added into the ice cream and then, Brianna sends the EMHs on their way. Down to the bridge, Annika and Brianna lay in a course for SB94 and, while the 777 kids are eating their ice cream, both the Romulan dreadnought and the Hydran heavy explorer warp out of the Rallitir system, flying at maximum warp because of Otto Mann. Act Five Upon arriving at Starbase 94, the crews contact His Highness to report the successful recapture of the Sovereign. They have to explain that they planted tricestium in the kids' ice cream and that they have arrested two of them for troubling public order. Also, the non-Hydran people in the Sovereign were taken off-ship and Annika felt guilty of not going in earlier. Also, Brianna promotes Grommell in the sickbay and learns that she has beaten Vox'ula to promoting Grommell, after field-promoting him to erein. Finally, Grommell mused that his last away mission wasn't quite a mission for superheroes. External link *Spoiled Rotten on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes